Electronic documents (EDs) are commonly used for storing and disseminating information. Various languages exist to describe the EDs such as Office Open XML (OOXML), OpenDocument Format (ODF), Portable Document Format (PDF), or the like. For example, in an XML-based format like OOXML, a set of markup elements is defined in the ED, and each of the markup elements defines the contents and their position in the ED.
The XML-based format is broadly used for storing various kinds of business documents such as a word processing document, a spreadsheet, a presentation slide, etc. For example, Microsoft Office uses the XML-based format to store a word processing document for Word, a spreadsheet for Excel, and a presentation for PowerPoint.
The XML-based document may also be converted into a format suitable for Web presentation such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML) because both XML and HTML have the markup language structure. Office applications often have a function to convert its XML-based document into an HTML file. Thus, for example, a user can easily publish an OOXML document on the Internet by using such a conversion function in an Office application.
At the same time, various devices such as a server, a PC, a smartphone, a tablet, etc., which are often interconnected via the Internet, can be used by the same or another user to browse the published document. However, the published document is not necessarily optimized to be displayed on the device of the user's choice. Thus, some published documents may not be displayed properly or as intended on some devices. In particular, when a mobile device such as a smart phone is used, the published document containing large tables or graphics (e.g., a spreadsheet) may cause the browser on the device to crash or hang because the CPU (central processing unit) power and memory are insufficient for displaying the document smoothly.